It is very beneficial to be able to independently control production from each one of multiple zones of a well. For example, when water begins to be produced from a particular zone, it may be desired to cease production from that zone, while still producing from other zones of the well. As another example, when gas begins to be produced from a particular zone, it may be desired to decrease production from that zone, while still producing from other zones of the well. As a further example, rates of production from various zones may be independently regulated to maximize overall production from a reservoir.
However, in order to accurately determine the particular zones to regulate production from, and the manner in which production from those zones should be regulated, a well operator needs to be able to determine what fluids, and what quantities of those fluids, are being produced from each zone. Prior methods of making these determinations have relied on use of wireline conveyed tools. However, use of these tools usually requires that the well be shut in and that an intervention be made into the well.
It would be far more convenient and useful to be able to continuously monitor what fluids, and what quantities of those fluids, are being produced from each zone of a well. It is accordingly one of the objects of the present invention to provide fluid property sensors for relatively permanent installation in a well, and methods of using and calibrating those sensors.
An electric submersible pumping system generally is formed as an electric submersible pump string having at least three main component sections. The sections comprise a three-phase motor, pump stages, and a motor protector generally located between the motor and the pump stages. In a typical arrangement, the motor is located below the pump stages within the wellbore. Historically, measurement of parameters within the well was constrained to sensors located below the motor. For example, certain existing electric submersible pump string sensor systems utilize a sensing unit connected at the bottom of the submersible motor.
Attempts have been made to collect data from locations along the electric submersible pump string on various parameters. For example, a complete transducer has been attached to the side of the pump string by clamps or gauge carriers. In other attempts, a pressure line has been routed from a location along the pump string to a pressure sensor in a unit mounted below the motor. Also, sensors have been attached to the outside of the pump string and coupled to a dedicated electrical or fiber optic line run from a surface location. However, none of these approaches has succeeded in providing a rugged system of sensors for integration into an electric submersible pump string, and therefore, they all fail to provide accurate, real time data to the operator at the surface.